


Take Me

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dehydration, Exhaustion, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mention of physical injury, Psychological Torture, Starvation, Whump, description of physical torture, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: When their captor finally returns, they are intent on torturing Kat some more. Dean begs them to take him instead.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 9th. I apologize for nothing.

The scraping of their prison door opening jolted Dean out of his sleep. All three of them had been sleeping a lot, their energy low due to dehydration and hunger. Not to mention, for him and Kat at least, blood loss and injury. 

Dean squinted against the bright light, so far unable to make out anything other than silhouettes. He recognized their three captors. The boss demon stopped where he was blocking some of the light, inadvertently letting Dean see better what was going on. The goons flanked him, hands clasped behind their backs.

“Wakey, wakey, my pets. Feeling a little more talkative today? I thought a couple of days without food or water might soften you up.” The boss demon spoke to all three of them, his tone conversational. 

Dean struggled to pull himself up, his muscles barely holding him up. He ended up sitting with his back propped against the bars behind him, blinking while his eyes finished adjusting to the light after so long in complete darkness.

Turning his head, he saw Kat curled up in a corner of her cage, knees pulled up under her chin, Sam’s t-shirt covering most of her body. The sharp light made the bruises on her face stand out all the more.  On the other side of Kat, Sam was sitting up too, but his eyes were closed and his head leaned back against the bars, and Dean wondered if his brother was unconscious. Not that there was anything he could do about it if he was. Dean suppressed a growl of frustration.

“So,” the demon said, rubbing his hands together, “who wants to go first, hm?” He looked from one to the other, waiting for them to say something.

Dean silently scoffed to himself. Demons. They should know better by now. 

The black eyes returned to Dean, an unpleasant smile curling the thin lips of the meatsuit. 

“How about you, Dean? Feel like confessing?”

“Bite me, asshat,” Dean muttered, feeling the sting when his lip cracked. He tasted the salty metallic flavor of his own blood.

“So eloquent. Well then, if not you, how about delicious little kitty Kat? Hm?” The demon’s black eyes moved to Kat, raking over her. 

“Go fuck yourself,” Kat whispered, her voice hoarse from dehydration.

“Hm, yes, well, you two are a pair, aren’t you,” the demon mused. Turning to Sam, he took a step closer and peered through the bars. “Looks like Samuel still isn’t with us. Maybe a little torture will wake him up? What do you think, Dean?”

Dean stayed silent, choosing to conserve his energy. His eyes followed the demon’s every move though.

“So many options, so little time,” the demon said, tapping a finger on his chin. “This is why I like it up here, you know. Torturing people up here is so deliciously squishy. Like your dear Kat here. Maybe I should give her another go, hm, Dean? Will you be able to stay silent while I dig my hands into her gut? Pull her intestines out inch by inch while she screams for you to save her?”

Dean felt the demon’s eyes on him, gauging his reactions. He did his best not to picture what the demon was describing, keeping his face still, his eyes unfocused. Maybe, if the demon got no response, he would tire of this game and leave. It was a flimsy hope to cling to, Dean knew, yet he could not help himself.

At a gesture from the boss demon, one of the goons started for Kat’s cage, pulling a key out. Dean saw the fear in Kat’s eyes, the way her body tensed in anticipation of more pain. In the light, he could tell she was not doing great, the days without water or food on top of her injuries and blood loss had taken a toll on her. More than it had on him. 

Dean held out until he heard the sound of the key sliding into the lock. 

“Wait.” His voice was no more than a raspy whisper.

Another gesture from the boss made the stunt demon stop. The goon watched the boss, and the boss watched Dean.

“Please, don’t.” Dean paused to catch his breath. “Take-take me instead.”

Another wholly unpleasant smile curled the boss demon’s thin lips.

“As you wish,” he hissed.


End file.
